


Grumpy

by SilverUtahraptor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverUtahraptor/pseuds/SilverUtahraptor
Summary: Madara is sick. Izuna takes care of him. [double drabble]
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 25
Kudos: 24





	Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imilliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imilliterate/gifts).



> A gift for the absolutely amazing avocado--kun, who I heard likes sickfics and also MadaIzu. ~~This _isn't_ MadaIzu but you could probably imagine it as MadaIzu?! Idk.~~  
> I hope you enjoy your exactly 200 words ❤️

"I can pretend to be Clanhead for a day, Niisan. I even have the voice down!” Izuna’s voice lowered dramatically at the last bit, trying to imitate a certain _someone_ who was currently busy imitating a very grumpy hedgehog himself. A coughing, sniffling, shivering hedgehog hidden under a giant mountain of blankets. 

“...stop talking, my head hurts,” said the hedgehog - his brother. At least Izuna chose to interpret those scratchy, vaguely wordy sounds that way.

“Your head hurts because you never brush your hair and now there’s some sort of demon living in there!”  
Nevertheless, he reached out and started to run his fingers through Madara’s hair, untangling it carefully.

“‘s not true-“ Madara began to say, before he got interrupted by another bout of coughing.

Izuna gently patted Madara’s back before tugging at one particularly rebellious strand of hair.  
“Next time _I’m_ sick, Niisan, I’m going to be an utter menace too, just you wait,” he huffed, mouth quirking up into a grin at the thought. But for now, he would take care of his brother for once. Even if his brother was being _extra_ grumpy.

_(The next time Izuna was on a sickbed would also be his last.)_

**Author's Note:**

> If I tagged anything wrong, please tell me? I'm new to this AO3 thing.


End file.
